Vann  Penelo
by s.ashe.c
Summary: I don't know yet...it's in progress
1. It's a Set Up!

_Its another day in Rabanastre and Vaan and Penelo are walking around._

"Vaan. Vaan! Are you listening?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Sure."

Penelo sighed. "Oh Vaan. I said I was going out to dinner with Baltheir tonight."

This got Vaans attention. "What? Isn't he a little old for you Penelo?"

She stifled a laugh. "Whatever." But Vaan was all business.

"Penelo! I mean it!" As he said these lines, Vaan started to wonder why he cared so much. It wasn't like he _liked_ Penelo, right?

So what would explain the quick beating of his heart and the anger he felt when he thought of Penelo with some other guy?

"Vaan, I'm going to be okay. Hey, come over around six to help me get ready?"

He knew only girls did this but he and Penelo shared a house anyway. "Fine. I'll be there. But Penelo he's too old for you!"

Penelo responded by sticking out her tongue at him. "I'll see you in an hour Vaan." With that she kissed his cheek and ran home.

Vaan watched her until she was merely a dot in the horizon. Then he braced against a wall and slid down until he was sitting. What was wrong with him?

He'd never felt this way towards Penelo before. The remembrance of her kiss made his face flame. He sat there for a while until he realized someone's shadow leaning over him. He looked up. It was Baltheir.

"Vaan. What are you doing?"  
"I think the better question is what's wrong with YOU?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Penelo is too young for you! Why are you taking her out to dinner? Baltheir, ANSWER ME!" By now, Vaan was on his feet.

Baltheir stood there looking puzzled. "Vaan, I got off my airship two minutes ago. I haven't talked to anyone but Fran for the past six days. What are you talking about?"

"Well, Penelo said you were taking her-"

Baltheir put his hand on Vaan's shoulder. "I'm afraid my dear Vaan, that you've been set up."

"Set up? Why? I don't like Penelo!" As he said those words his heart sped up and his face turned red.

"Ah. I'm sure you don't. Well, it's almost six. I better get going."

"Oh! I promised Penelo I'd meet her at our house to help her get ready for your…ah…um…"

"I told you it was a set up. Go."

With that Vaan ran off, not really sure what to say or do to Penelo. Baltheir chuckled as he watched. _This should be interesting_ he thought.


	2. The Bathroom Scene

Vaan reached the house. He was sweating and his chest hurt. But he made it on time.

He might as well take a shower.

The showers in the house were designed weirdly. They were connected through one door and each room had their own. There were only two rooms- one for Vaan and one for Penelo. So, they could converse if they left the door open. Vaan's bathroom was the only one with a sink and a mirror, so Penelo often walked into his bathroom and used the mirror. When he went into he bathroom he left the door open, stepped into the tub and closed the curtain. Penelo was already taking a bath.

"Vaan?" She called.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Oh good! Thanks for being on time."

"Yeah no problem."

How was he supposed to tell her he knew about her 'date' with Baltheir? And what about his feeling for her? He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Vaan? I'm using your mirror."

"Okay. I'm coming out now anyway."

"No! I'm not-"

With his towel wrapped around his waist and water clinging to his skin, he stepped out to see Penelo clinging to her towel, hair a bit damp and her amber eyes staring at him. He stared back at her and before he knew what he was doing his hands had found themselves on her towel covered waist. He pressed his forehead against hers and she watched him in confusion.

"Penelo…I think I love you."

And with that he closed his eyes and kissed her. Her arms found their way around his neck and her lips mingled with his. When they broke apart, she looked into his smoky gray eyes and said

"Vaan? There was never a date with Baltheir."

He grinned. "I know. I met him on the way over."

Penelos face turned as red as a cherry and Vaan laughed.

He pressed himself against her and kissed her again and again. Soft moans escaped her lips because he wasn't giving her a longer kiss.

He chuckled and pulled away. "Penelo…shouldn't you change?"

A wicked smile crossed her face. "Only if you come with me."


	3. punishment for both

Vaan sighed. She was going to be a tough one.

"Sorry Penelo. I have to change as- Penelo?"

She had locked the door to his room from the bathroom. The only other way was for him to go through her room. And now she was locking the door leading out of her room.

"Penelo!"

She grinned. "Don't worry Vaan. I'm not going to be _all_ that bad of a girl."

Her towel was slipping a bit, her hair flying behind her.

He sighed inside. He wanted to go, but how far would they go without meaning to?

"Vaan? Don't worry. We'll have to be married before I let you go **that** far."

Well, if she said so.

He followed her, a little more self conscious than he should have been.

And then he was in for the shock of his life.

Penelo dropped her towel.

He shut his eyes. He DID NOT want to see that.

"Vaan? It's okay. I'm putting on clothes. Open your eyes."

He did. Penelo was standing before him looking worried. In a huge T-shirt. What a relief.

"I'm sorry…I should have told you."

"……"

"Vaan? Vaan? Don't be mad.'

All he did was draw her into his lap. He kissed her and said "Penelo…I love you"

She smiled and said "Vaan, I love you too. But your towel is wet. Here, I have shorts for you." She threw them at him and he struggled to put them on, forgetting he had no underwear.

Penelo danced around the room and jumped on Vaan when he stood up.

"Vaan, you've been bad."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You stole from Migelo. Again."

He stuck his tongue out. She pushed him on her bed and sat on his stomach, her legs spread to either side.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that…"

She leaned down and kissed his collarbone. Then she gave him butterfly kisses on his mouth. He let out soft groans and he pulled her lips closer to his.

She pulled away. "Uh uh. I said punishment."

With that he flipped her over until he was on top of her. He stretched himself out so she couldn't really move. "Punishment? Well you deserve one too, for lying to me."

So he tickled her and wouldn't stop. He loved her laugh. It was so musical. Finally he stopped. She was out of breath. They rolled over on their sides and Penelo caressed his face, while Vaan just lay there enjoying the mingling of their body warmth.

Penelo spoke. "Vaan. Sleep here with me tonight."

He sat up "Whoa. Whatever happened to being married?"

She pulled him back down. "We won't do anything you dummy. Just sleep with me. Lie down with me. Hold me like mom used to."

He relaxed. "That I can do. C'mere" He opened his arms and Penelo crawled into them.

Thy fell asleep. Two hearts beating as one.


End file.
